Terlepaskan
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: 5 Maret 2011 — Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak kau tinggalkan aku, bukan—kami. Aku akan tetap berdiri, berusaha untukmu. Drabble.


**Disclaimer : **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 dan Persona 3 : FES hanya punya ATLUS, saya cuma salah satu fans fanatik saja~ yang saya bisa punya hanya ide-ide fanfic ini.

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt-Comfort (genre yang paling jarang saya pakai...mwahaha)

**Summary : **5 Maret 2011 — Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak kau tinggalkan aku, bukan—kami. Aku akan tetap berdiri, berusaha untukmu. Drabble.

**A/N: **Ide ini terpikirkan akibat bacaan tentang angkatan 20-30 sastra Indonesia...ah lupakan saja. Sesuai summary, mungkin para pembaca sudah bisa menebak apa isi fic ini. Yak, mari lanjut. Maaf kalo ada typo dan OOC.

* * *

**Terlepaskan**

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

Siang itu—lebih tepatnya masih lumayan pagi yang sering disebut sudah siang. Tempat yang sama dan hari yang sama, tetapi di tahun berbeda. Warna kanvas bernama langit pagi itu masih sama seperti hari itu, awan putih berarak memayungi bumi dibawahnya dengan warna dasar biru cerah menandakan hari yang menyenangkan. Burung-burung berkicau, cahaya semangat menyinari dunia, semilir angin menyapu dedaunan yang gugur. Itulah cuaca yang paling ia favoritkan, di musim yang turut ia sukai.

Ia mengarahkan mata biru beningnya ke arah bawah, kota yang damai terekam seketika di benaknya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan angin kuat menerpa ke arahnya, menyibak rambut pirangnya dengan sebuah ritmik. Gadis itu hanya duduk terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkata sedikitpun, jemarinya ia taruh dengan rapi di pangkuannya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat pelupuk bunga sakura satu-persatu berjatuhan di pangkuannya.

Mengingatkannya pada hari itu—hari dimana ia rasa semua berakhir dan ia hanyalah seorang yang tertinggalkan. Semua terdiam, dan ia sendiri mengurung dirinya dalam keputusasaan dan kegelapan penjara hatinya. Perasaannya takkan pernah terobati—walau ia adalah seorang robot. Tak ada salahnya bukan kalau seorang robot mempunyai ego seperti dirinya? Ia hanya bisa mengejar 'orang itu' di mimpinya walaupun tak pernah akan ia raih.

Hingga resolusi itu datang, setahun lalu.

Ya, semuanya sudah berlalu dalam kurun waktu itu bahkan tak menyadari seberapa cepat jarum waktu bergerak cepat meninggalkannya yang juga bergerak.

"Aigis?"

Suara pintu dibalik badan gadis itu terbuka pelan, menampilkan sosok teman baiknya. Wanita muda dengan pandangan lurus, rambut jingga sebahunya turut tertiup angin, cardigan merah mudanya seperti biasa menutupi kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Yukari-san...?"

"Kau sangat suka tempat ini, yah?" Yukari memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak ke aula menikmati waktu kelulusan?"

Hari itu adalah 5 Maret 2011, hari kelulusan bagi siswa kelas tertinggi di SMU Gekkoukan. Hari yang takkan pernah lekang dari penanggalan sang gadis android itu. Seorang pemuda bernama Arisato Minato tengah tertidur selamanya karena sebuah pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit, semuanya sudah setahun berlalu. Waktu yang mereka lalui bersama; tawa, duka, memorinya tidak kunjung pudar.

"Aku hanya mengingat saat itu saja, Yukari-san." Aigis mulai berkata-kata. "Walaupun setahun berlalu, aku masih belum bisa melepasnya..."

Mata cokelat gadis berambut jingga itu melihatnya dengan sorot iba. "Kita sudah berusaha melaksanakan apa yang bisa kita lakukan, benar? Kau bilang sendiri akan melangkah kedepan."

Android wanita itu kembali menghela nafas. "..Memang, tapi..." ia berhenti sejenak. "Aku masih berpikir, apakah yang kulakukan ini adalah hal yang benar? Menikmati hidupku...apakah itu jawaban dari hidupku?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu jawaban hidupmu, Aigis." Yukari kembali menenangkannya. "Kemana perginya semangatmu bulan April itu?"

Sang android wanita terdiam. Sorot matanya tertuju pada langit yang tak berbatas. Entah kenapa, kejadian saat _Abyss of Time_ akhir Maret tahun lalu mulai termainkan dalam ingatannya. Ia berhasil meyakinkan para anggota S.E.E.S untuk menatap ke depan, ke arah yang lebih baik.

Akan tetapi, kenapa ia sendiri malah kembali terpuruk?

"Yukari-san, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Nanti aku akan menyusul ke aula." pinta Aigis.

Tanpa bertanya, gadis anggota klub memanah itu memenuhi perintah Aigis. Gadis android itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menyongsong sinar mentari dan angin yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia membuka bibir tipisnya dan mulai bermonolog.

"Minato-san, apa kau dengar suaraku disana?" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dalam setahun setelah hari itu, 5 Maret 2010, aku menemukan apa yang aku cari. Walaupun kau telah meninggalkanku—tidak, kami semua kehilanganmu—kami tetap berdiri melihat masa depan,"

Tidak sadar, air mata sudah membasahi kulit pucatnya itu.

"Banyak yang kami lalui, sama ketika kau masih disini. Aku telah menemukan jawaban hidupku lagi, dan itu semua karena kehadiranmu yang sangat berarti untukku,"

Sesekali ia menyapu tetesan air matanya, alhasil mata beningnya tetap basah karena linangan air mata.

"Sudah setahun sejak itu, sejak kau meninggalkan aku—bukan, kami..." gadis android itu agak terisak. "Memang...kami masih bersedih, tetapi kami—bukan hanya mereka, tapi aku— aku akan tetap berdiri, dan berusaha menjagamu,"

Tangisnya pecah tak tertahan lagi.

"A-Apa kau masih mendengarku, Minato-san?"ucapnya. "Walau jarak dan dunia kita berbeda, aku akan selalu berusaha untukmu...aku akan selalu...menyayangimu."

Monolog panjang itu pun terhenti, Aigis terjatuh di lututnya dan menangis. Tapi kali ini, ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Handphone yang ada di sakunya berdering, ia melihat ada beberapa e-mail bergambar dari kontak bernama 'Iori Junpei' dan sebuah pesan dari 'Yamagishi Fuuka'.

"_Ayo kemari, Ai-chan. Kami menunggumu!"_

"_Aigis, pesta kelulusan akan segera dimulai, kami menunggumu di kelas 2-F. Ken-kun, Shinjiro-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai sudah ada disini lho!"_

Gadis android itu mengeluarkan senyumnya setelah tangisnya berhenti. Ia mengantungi handphonenya setelah mengirimkan sebuah balasan pesan singkat pada kedua temannya itu dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan senyuman bahagia. Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika ia membawa dirinya ke tangga panjang menuju teman-temannya di momen baru.

"_Kuharap kau tak berhenti mengawasiku dari sana, Minato-san."_ — Aigis

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

Oke, drabble ini memang ngaco dan sangat OOC... #plak

Mind to review? Saya emang paling ngaco kalo bikin cerita non-humor.


End file.
